Talk:Skill Trainers (Tyria)
please note as of this post (11 o'clock gmt+1 19/10/06) this is a WORK IN PROGRESS If you wish to help please continue in the format I have started. First on the list is adding attributes to the lists as I have started on warrior sir bertran. Please use the given order as used on the elite skills list. Thank you for your co-operation, :: Soqed Hozi :: 17:01, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :What does this list give us that's not already located in the Trainer_locations article? This one seems redundant, and redundancy is always a pain to keep both articles synced. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:08, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :: This one was asked for as a proper ordered list of skill trainers and their skills. This one will include EVERY skill the trainer offers s that you do not have to look back up the list at previous trainers. This one is also clearer and can be browsed through. :: Soqed Hozi :: 17:22, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::No offense, but I don't think the need to "look back up" is going to strain people by forcing their gaze up a couple inches. If you want to format things with attributes, change the trainers' subpages. --Fyren 05:02, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Alright I'm picking this one back up 'cause it's too good to leave unattended. I'm thinking of changing it to an cumulative table. Drawback of this method is you have to list the trainers in the same order you meet them in-game so it may take lots of tweaking. --Erszebet 13:30, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Since I guess you didn't read it, I'll say it again: see how the existing list works by including pages and then change the skill trainer subpages to look how you want. --Fyren 15:19, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, well I knew I could include the pages but I wanted to keep the layout of this page, 'cause I think this is the way to go. I don't really know how to change the look of the tables at the skill trainers subpages, all I see is /skills. I just started copy-/pasting the code on this page 'cause I kept screwing up the layout... --Erszebet 17:30, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Go to the article with that name, like Dakk/Skills. In each you'll find wikitext that makes up part of a table. If you look at Dakk where it includes /skills, you can see more table stuff gets wrapped around it to make up the table you see in the article. The reason it's like that is it doesn't duplicate information in multiple articles (it's all in /skills for each trainer) and it lets you make articles like Skill trainers (Prophecies) very simple (check the wikitext for it). :::For Prophecies trainers, duplicating the info might be okay. It's probably never going to change. But for Factions and Nightfall, it'd be a nightmare trying to keep pages synced. It's already a problem with the trainer pages and the skill pages not having the same info. --Fyren 17:59, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::I really agree with Fyren. This page is redundant to Skill trainers (Prophecies). If a clearer list is needed, it would be better to update the existing pages and existing inclusions, rather than re-inventing the content in a poorer structure. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:14, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::I agree with Fyren that duplicating the skills offered by previous trainers is redundant. It creates clutter and alot of redundancy. I agree with Fyren and Barek that this page is redundant since Skill trainers (Prophecies) already exists. But I'm also of the opinion that this page is much easier on my eyes. If no one is opposed, I might want to try making all those skill tables easier to read by organising in the manner they are presented here. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:10, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::Please do, that was my original thought anyway but I don't have enough knowledge of the Wiki-code to do the changes myself. Thanks for explaining though. --Erszebet 07:08, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::I gave it a try and came up with this short list for the first 3 Proph trainers. It seems to look fine. But then I thought, since NF has 10 professions, how would it look? This is the result: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User:Aberrant80/Sandbox&oldid=576381. Not good. The need for bullets and attribute names reduces available width. Even if I get rid of the slight padding, it still doesn't look very good. Maybe divide the professions into 2 rows? Don't like the sound of that, since it'll make the compilation page very very long (tall). I'll come back to this later. :::::Side note: If interested in the profession colors, see this. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:38, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Yea, it looks like the current versions of the lists format slightly differently (no bullet or arrow) in order to avoid that formatting issue. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:39, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Well you can 'win' a column if you put the first one (with the trainer's name crammed in) on top of the table, just like on this article. In any case: you're going to get formatting problems - bullets or no bullets - because the table will expand with the release of each new campaign (I think there's talk about C4 already). Aside from that I'd say it's still advisable to add the attribute names and 'list' the skills to make the table more readable - at least that's something I'm willing to do :p --Erszebet 12:20, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Something like this I suppose. I even reduced the font size, although I'm not sure how it would look at lower resolutions. Given that the next campaign is more or less confirmed to be coming along, with the possible addition of another 2 professions, I'm thinking a better formt of showing the skills is required. For me, I can only see that it's either we break the professions into 2 rows (which makes the consolidated page very very long), or we fix horizontal width and force users to scroll horizontally.... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:35, 25 January 2007 (CST)